Stress Relief
by TheSorikuQueen
Summary: When Sora becomes stressed over his High School exams, Riku takes it upon himself to de-stress him.


**Short little drabble for my bae, user miraihs. She was all stressed so I had an idea to de-stress her. Tbh, I think Riku's idea is better.**

* * *

Sora groans, rubbing his eyes to try and keep himself awake as he sits beside his boyfriend, History textbook and notebook in his lap. Riku looks up and smiles, bemused at Sora's noise.

"What's wrong?" He asks, setting his pencil down to adjust his seating so he could look at Sora. The spikey-haired brunette sighs and leans his head back against the couch they were sitting on, closing his eyes.

"I'm just stressed," He yawns, shaking his head. "And tired. And bored. I hate History." Riku grins and shakes his head.

"We've only been sitting here for a little while. Maybe half an hour," Riku says, stretching his arms out. Sora pushes his bottom lip out in a pout, shaking his head.

"Nuh uh! It's been, like, ten hours!" He yells, before shoving his textbook off his lap in a fit of childish frustration. He blinks for a moment, then quickly picks the book back up and inspects it for a broken spine, any ripped pages, before he sighs in relief. Riku lets out a laugh, and shakes his head.

"Then let's take a break-" He starts, but Sora whines, cutting him off.

"No! We have that exam soon, and-and I can't fail," He pauses, looking over towards his backpack with a sigh. "But I also have a science exam soon, and then I have to-mm!" Sora turns his head just in time to meet Riku's lips with his own, eyes wide, but only for a moment. Riku pulls away and grins at him.

"Slow down, Sor," He mutters, making Sora pout more. "You've still got two weeks! And you've got straight A's, there's no way you won't ace all of these." Sora frowns, quietly sighing.

"I know… I know, but I can't help but stress out over it. What if-"

"Nope."

"Huh?"  
"I'm stopping you while you're ahead. Whenever you start saying 'what if' it always ends up badly." Sora pouts and crosses his arms, turning his nose up at Riku snottily, mocking him.

"So what do you suggest I do, Mr. I know everything about anything?" Riku snorts, rolls his eyes, and sets his book on the coffee table in front of them. He then reaches over and takes Sora's book, doing the same thing, before he leans over Sora, grinning. Sora raises an eyebrow, perfectly innocently confused as to what was happening.

"I may have a few ideas."

Then Riku's lips are on Sora's, hands on either side of his brunette boyfriend's hips to hold himself up on the couch. Sora squeaks a bit at the sudden move, now laying horizontally on the couch with his boyfriend on top of him - not that he's complaining - and slowly but surely relaxes to Riku's touch. He moves his hands from Riku's shoulders to the back of his neck, tangling into his hair every now and then. Riku tilts his head to the side, carefully pushing his tongue into the brunette's mouth - but he only has to push a little bit before the other happily opens his mouth to accept it.

Slowly the quiet kiss turns into a deeper one, full of gasps and pants. Riku may or may not have sneaked his hand up Sora's shirt and Sora may or may not have really enjoyed it. Eventually Riku pulls away and smirks at the breathless sight in front of him.

"Okay. Breaks over. Let's get back to studying," He says, starting to sit up and pull the book back into his lap. Sora sits there for a moment, regaining his breath, before he narrows his eyes and glares at Riku. Quickly he sits up and rips the book from Riku's hands, tossing it onto the table and climbing into his lap. Riku looks up at him, stunned from the sudden action, and - damn it all - blushes at the sight of glaring Sora. Even though his cheeks were just as red, he looked pissed.

"Sora-?"

"We can finish studying later, you asshat." Riku laughs at the term, but quickly cuts himself off as he realizes Sora narrows his eyes a bit more. The laughter dies down a bit and he clears his throat.

"Um. Okay." Riku only _just _gets to say the second syllable before Sora presses their lips together once more.

Three weeks later when their exams are finally graded, Sora is silently thankful for Riku's little stress reliever method when his teacher places an exam paper with "100/100" on the top.

* * *

**coughs awkwardly**

**thank you for reading \w/**


End file.
